Whatever happens, i'll be with you
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: a jesse story that got stuck in my head AGES ago, but i never actually got around to write it  D it ended up being slightly longer then i thought it would be but hey    so heres a Jesse/OC oneshot


Music was flowing through the huge room of a café called 'The crystal flower', some of the quests

were having a drink, some had a duel, some just wanted to talk or be there, but one person was

there, doing something she never thought would be possible. Dancing in a group.

Among the other female dancers, a raven haired girl moved like a leaf on a breeze over the floor.

Her black hair and blue streaks stoking her face with every movement and the shiny purple dress

comfortably wrapped around her body. Her movements didn't seem much different from all the

other dancers but one set of eyes was attached to her the second their owner caught sight of her.

"Hey Jay! Let's take a break." A young girl with red hair yelled to her friend from the table she was

sitting at, catching the attention from the dancing girl who continued to dance until the song was

finished.

"Alright, i'm finished." Jay said as she sat down on the soft couch on the opposite side of the table.

"You've been up there ever since we got here."

"No complaining Lucy," The older girl replied to her friend with a small smile while pointing a

finger in the direction of the small redhead. "It was your idea, besides you stopped dancing a while

ago."

"I know, but when i asked you to stop the first time, you ignored me."

"It was my favorite song, you know no reply will come from me then."

"Haha, yea. I know. Oh hey! Do you want a new drink?" Lucy asked her friend, who just noticed

both of them had finished their drink.

"Sure, a cola for me. Here's some money." Jay replied while digging into her purse in search of her

wallet, giving her friend money for the drinks.

"I'll be back soon!" The smiling girl yelled while running to the long line of people waiting for a

drink.

Jay rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes when she noticed the dj was playing 'kiss from

a rose'. A big sigh escaped her lips once she thought of the time when she first heard the song on the

radio. It was around the time when the transfer students came to duel academy and all the crazy

times that came with it, back then Jay never liked to dance. She remembered how her friends would

act crazy. Jaden was dancing like an idiot compared to alexis, Syrus and Hassleberry were both shy

but still had fun dancing.

Then a soothing memory came back to the raven haired woman, a memory of a certain bluehaired

male who acted just like her friend Jaden, maybe a bit shy but most certainly gentle. Jay felt herself

blushing when she thought of the times when they were either alone, with their duel spirits or with

friends, everytime she was sad, he would be there to cheer her up. Except when he left, it felt like

her world dropped by a massive amount.

_FLASHBACK_

"_**Rubiiii!"**_

"_Oh Hey Ruby! Why are you here?" Jay asked the little feline, who ran towards a tree and looked_

_back. As it saying that she needed to follow her._

_The raven haired girl got up slowly, brushed herself off and followed her little spirit friend to the_

_part of the forest which was closest to the shipping area._

"_So why did you bring me here Ruby?" Jay started, before noticing that Ruby was no longer to be_

_found and feeling a pair of arms appear around her waist, spinning her around in circles, causing_

_the raven haired girl to scream but it soon turned into laughter._

"_I have come to take your spirit." a familiar voice said in a low voice._

"_Hahaha sure thing Jess."_

"_Howd'ya know?" The bluehaired male asked, releasing the hold he had on his friend and forcing_

_back a small blush before she turned around._

"_I had a feeling."_

"_Did'ya fall for me? Haha!" Jesse joked before playfully getting poked in the side by Jay, both of_

_the teens started to laugh._

"_Well i hate to be a dumper, but ya know... i almost need to leave." The transfer student started,_

_the last part obviously more silent then the first._

"_Yea...i know. You think we'll meet again some day?"_

"_I sure hope so. My crystal beasts would surely like it too."_

"_Yea."_

"_JAY! JAAAY!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Jay!" Lucy yelled again, relieved that her friend opened her eyes and noticed her presence.

"Yea? Sorry about that, i was thinking back of when i was at duel academy."

"Its alright." The small redhead replied, "I have sad news though, my parents called to say i have to

watch over my little brother."

"Its alright Lucy, i know your brothers health is important to you. I'm just gonna stay here for a bit

longer."

"Alright. See ya tomorrow then!" The small girl replied, before giving her friend a hug and running

to the door, accidently running into a man on the way.

"Hey! That girl you were with, where is she?" He asked quickly before the small redhead

disappeared from view.

"Table at the backdoor!" the redhead replied before dashing out the door.

"Would it really be her?"

"**Rubii!"**

**'We're behind you Jesse.' **the rest of the crystal beasts replied.

"Thanks you guys." The blue haired male replied before walking into the direction of the mentioned

table. Soon catching eye of the girl he was looking for ever since he graduated. No one knew where

she went to, only the rumor that she got hired by Kaiba corp. Jaden talked to her a few times, which

Jesse was thankfull for, the slifer was like a brother to both himself and Jay.

"Jay? Is it really you?"

The young woman looked up from her seat, her deep brown eyes still as dark as they used to be.

"Yup thats me..." She replied while getting up, freezing when she noticed the person infront

of her and getting surprised when he suddenly hugged her tightly.

"Jess? Is that you?"

"Thats still my name last time i checked." He replied, letting go of a rather surprised Jay and

placing one hand behind his head.

"Still the same Jesse i know." Jay said with a smile on her face. "I was about to go into the garden

for a walk, wanna come along?"

"Don't mind if i do." The blue haired male replied with a smile that made Jay almost melt, however

she tried to brush it off seeing as this was the first time in 4 years they met.

Jesse held out his arm as an invitation for Jay to hold onto it, which she gladly accepted as they

made their way outside.

"So what have you been doing lately? Its been ages since i've seen you."

"Sure has been Jay. Well not much to be honest, i won the championships in my hometown last

month.

"That's awesome Jess."

"What about you?"

"Well i had an offer to design colors of dueling equipment from Pegasus. Other then that i havent

been doing much."

"Wait! THE Pesasus?" Jesse asked with a surprised look on his face, which made a smile appear on

Jay's face.

"Yup."

"That's like-"

"Totally awesome?" Jay replied, finishing the sentence of her blue haired friend.

"Haha, yup!"

After talking for a while, the two friends decided to go back inside because it was getting rather

chilly outside. Jay sat down at a table near the dance floor while Jesse offered to go get drinks for

them.

"**Watching that tush are we?"**

"Silver? I wasn't..." Jay replied to the spirit form of a silver wolf sitting next to her, a grin placed

on its muzzle.

"**Sure. I remember how sad you were when you saw him leave on that boat. Took me like**

**forever to cheer you up."**

"Well yea, i had to say goodbye to a friend who i might never see again. It would make anyone

sad."

"**Mhmmm."**

"What?"

Talking to her duel spirit, Jay didn't realise Jesse came back already with drinks and sat down next

to her.

"Whatcha talkin' about?"

This sudden action surprised Jay so much she jumped and grabbed onto Jesse's arm, earning a

cheeky grin from her duel spirit, Silver fang, before letting go of her friends arm.

"Oh nothing much."

"Was she teasing you about a boyfriend?" Jesse asked, a slight pain in his chest as the words came

out.

"Well no, i don't have one. Just haven't found the right guy yet i guess."

"I see." The pain which had entered the bluenettes chest now surprisingly vanished like it was never

there.

"What about you? Im sure you have a girlfriend."

"Nooot excactly." he replied while turning his glass around in circles. "I've been searching for -"

"Oh if you don't mind Jess?" Jay interrupted and ran to the dancefloor, leaving a confused Jesse on

his seat.

"Huh?"

"**Her Favorite song, no holding her back when this is on."**

Jesse looked in the direction the voice came from and noticed Jay's duel spirit sitting on her seat.

"Since when does she dance?"

"**Somewhere after you left duel academy. First it was just when she was alone, then after a**

**while she would dance with friends."**

"She seems happy with it." Jesse replied, trying to figure out the reason for this change.

"**Big hint here!"**Silver started, catching the bluehaired male's attention right away. **"listen to the**

**Lyrics."**

**'Rubiiii rubi rubii'**Ruby squeeked to its owner as if to say 'go out there'. It didn't take long for Jesse to realise everything in the past and why Jaden told him Jay had changed after he left.

Looking at Jay, he saw her move over the dancefloor like a gently breeze. Changing the speed of

her dancing as the song.

"Ra hit me if this ends up failing." Jesse said to the duel spirits talking to him before walking onto

the dancefloor and stopping behind Jay, who got the scare of her life as she turned around but

smiled soon after.

Jesse grabbed took her hand in his, making her follow his movements across the dancefloor. Every

move they made, every step, seemed as if they knew what the other would do. Jay turned around

and an arm found its way around her waist, pulling her close as they continued dancing untill the

song ended.

The DJ took notice of the, in his opinion, couple and decided to pull a trick. He flashed the lights on

Jesse and Jay, who looked around to find who put them in the spotlight.

"Well, Jesse and Jay! We all know what should happen!"

"Wait a minute..." A surprised Jay wondered while staring at the dark space where the Dj was at.

"Syrus!" Jesse said rather loud with a smile on his face.

"Go for it Jesse!" Syrus replied, before, on request of jay's friend who left earlier but was behind him, turned on the song 'My heart will go on.'

"Jesse?" Jay asked with a quiet voice as she placed her arms around her friends neck while he

placed his arms slowly around her waist, holding her close to himself.

"Well, ya know i said that i didn't find the right one yet?" He replied while both of them slowly

moved across the dancefloor.

"Yea." The raven haired girl replied while looking at Jesse's chest.

"Well... i had to leave her at duel academy because i had to go back. I've been searching untill

now."

Jay got the hint of this pretty quickly and now had a face that would have put the old slifer jacket

Jaden wore to shame. She quickly hid her face in Jesse's chest, but little did she know, the crystal

beast duelist noticed her blush, ignoring the fact he felt one on his own face. Leaning down, he

stopped next to Jay's ear, whispering "Can i kiss you?"

Just when he thought she didn't hear him, Jesse felt the girl in his arms nod against his chest and

look up at him slowly. Both leaned in slowly and the second the chorus was sang, Jesse's lips

touched Jay, a tingling sensation spreading through her entire body. For Jesse, it wasn't any

different. The moment his lips closed the gap, it felt nothing like any duel he had been in, it felt just

as good but so much different. The new couple was so drawn into the kiss they shared, that neither

of them heard the music change untill someone accidently bumped into the two of them, breaking

the kiss.

"Hey Jay?"

"Yea?"

"Let's go." Jesse replied with a smile, earning a nod from Jay, taking her hand in his after waiting

for so long and walked out the door.

THE NEXT MORNING

The bright light of the sun woke up a certain raven haired girl, but as she tried to get up, a pair of

arms pulled her back into a warm bare chest.

"No leaving yet." A tired voice said, making Jay lie back down and turn around so she could see the

owner of this voice she loved.

"I'm not going anywhere Jess."

"You better not." He replied with a smile on his face that made Jay blush. "i don't wanna get up

yet."

When he didn't get a reply, Jesse wanted to open his eyes, but got stopped once a set of lips found

their way to his own. Pulling Jay closer, the green eyed duelist deepened the kiss, making it as

passionate as they could.

2 YEARS LATER

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey Jay! We're here!" Jaden yelled from the other side of the front door, which soon was opened

by his ravenhaired friend.

"Shhhh. Not so loud Jaden! Hy Alexis."

"Sorry. I tried to tell him."

The sound of a crying child started, forcing Jay to go to the room the crying came from and leaving her friends at the front door with a confused look on their faces.

"Just come inside and close the door okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay." Alexis responded as she and Jaden walked into the living room.

"You can sit down you know." Jay said, making both of her friends turn around, finding Jay with a

child in her arms about 4 months old, a red kitty hat on its head.

"Aww she's so cute. Whats her name?"

"How do you know its a she Lexi?" Jaden asked the blond girl who moved closer to the child.

"Call it female intuition." was her reply with a smile placed firmly on her face before going back Jay.

"Her name's Ruby." The raven haired mother replied to her friends.

"Man Jay, we're gone for a year and you already have a kid." the brownhaired male said as he got up to take a look at the small bundle in Jay's arms. "Who's the father?"

"Yea, i would like to know that aswell."

A smile on the face of their raven haired friend told them enough for Jaden and Alexis to know that Jay wasn't going to tell them anything.

"You'll have to wait and see. Its almost 6, he should be coming home any minute."

Just as she said it, the lyrics of 'the colors of the rainbow' started to play from her phone.

"Jaden, you mind holding her for a second?"

"Sure thing sis. Come to uncle JayJay!" Jaden replied with a huge smile on his face as he took Ruby in his arms and sat down on the couch.

"Already making yourself an uncle."

"Haha, yup!" Jaden said "Hey ruby, this pretty missy here is your auntie lexi."

As soon as he said it, Ruby opened one of her little hands, trying to grab the one of Alexis who gave her hand right away.

After about 10 minutes of 'ruby quality time' Jay returned to the livingroom with a warm bottle of milk and placed it on the table.

"Feeding time?" Jaden asked with a confused look on his face.

"Not yet, its too hot right now. I usually prepare it now so when her father comes home he can do it." Jay replied with a loving smile on her face.

"Why?"

"Well, we agreed to it that he would be allowed to feed her the moment he came back from work."

DING DONG!

"Its open, just come in!" Jay said with a slightly raised voice into the entryhall.

"Haha, i know. Just wanted to make sure if ya knew it was me." A familiar voice replied. "Hey where's Ruby?"

"Come have a look."

Footsteps told the three people in the livingroom that someone would soon enter the livingroom and most likely scare the scrap out of two of them.

"What do ya mean? Jaden?"

Hearing his name, the former slifer looked up and saw his old friend standing next to Jay, slightly more muscled then he remembered but still the same old.

"Jesse? Wow you changed pal." Jaden said while getting up slowly.

"Haha, same to you. Seems like our little Ruby took a liking to you already."

"Seems like it."

Then it hit Jaden. The rainbow ringtone of Jay's phone, Ruby's name.

"Wait a minute, you ... Jay... Ruby."

"What gave it away Jaden." Alexis replied with a smirk. She caught on long ago but decided to stay silent and see when he would figure it out.

"Your mean Lexi."

Just as Jaden wanted to say something else, little Ruby decided it was time for her to eat and started to cry.

"Come here Ruby. Time for dinner." Jesse said as he grabbed his daughter and placed her on his lap, while preparing the bottle.

"Is it warm enough Jess?" Jay asked as she walked over to where her husband was and sat down next to him.

"Yup." he replied, giving a quick kiss on Jay's cheek.

Once Ruby had finished her bottle, Jay lifted her from her fathers arms and walked towards the bedroom, accompanied by Alexis, who wanted to see the babyroom.

"Ya really did it Jesse."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, be a dad. I wouldn't know where to start." Jaden replied while scratching his head.

"My crystal beasts helped a little, but it all came like that really. Like it was already in there ya know."

"Too bad we missed the wedding, by the time the card came we had already left."

"Haha, its alright. We just kept it small, you know Jay and big groups."

"Yup, they don't match well. She always used to hide behind us at school."

"Yea.." Jesse replied with a smile on his face, remembering some events of those days. Even back then he wanted it to end like this, but never actually got the chance to start.

"Hey Jaden!" Alexis said when she and Jay walked back in, "we have to pass by my parents, i forgot about it untill now."

"Oh damn, i forgot too. We gotta hurry cause i need to ask your dad something."

"Huh? What do you want from my dad?" Alexis asked, wondering what Jaden was on about.

"Oh you'll see." Jesse finished as they walked to the front door, his arms wrapped around Jay's waist.

"We'll be going then. I'll make sure we can come again sometime soon to visit Ruby."

"I'm gonna spoil her." Jaden started.

"Hey that's our job." Both Jesse and Jay replied at the same time, before looking at eachother and laughing.

"See ya later guys." Jaden yelled at he walked to the car and got ready to leave.

"Ya know Jay." Jesse said, followed by a pause in which the girl in his arms looked up. "I think we have a wedding coming up."

"Yea, i think your right. But not ONLY a wedding."

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Jesse replied, confusion and curiousity spread all over his face. But noticing where Jay placed his hands, that quickly changed into a huge smile. "For real?"

"Mhm. For real Jess."

"My crystal beasts will be happy to hear this."

"**We already knew Jesse."** Topaz replied to his friend, with every other crystal beast behind him.

"Happy birthday Jess."

Looking up at the clock, Jesse noticed it just went past midnight.

"One hell of a birthday surprise this is." he replied with a huge smile on his face before looking back to Jay, closing the gap between them so he could cover her soft pink lips with his own, not paying any attention to the hour untill...

"Weeeeeeeeeee!"

Jay laughed a little as she broke apart from Jesse who took her hand in his and walked towards the bedroom of their daughter, who was a pro in finding perfect timing.

"Sure you can handle another one Jess?"

"Yup." he replied with one of his trademark smiles on his face, letting Jay know that whatever would come their way, he would make sure they could make it through.


End file.
